


A Sea full of Shields

by Southernsassafrastea



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernsassafrastea/pseuds/Southernsassafrastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Fluff and ^///^ between our favorite pirate and guard captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea full of Shields

Women were good for six. Green eyes flicked up to the ceiling as the rogue cursed the straps that held her armor on. In another situation it would have been humorous and perhaps it still was. Isabela was a master at picking locks and even better at disarming traps… steel rivets though were evidently beyond her. 

Aveline tucked her tongue in cheek. “Is this one of the six?” 

“If you’d let me use a dagger, we wouldn’t be having this conversation Big Girl. You’d have your answer.” 

“You’re not ruining a set of armor Pirate.”   
\-----  
There was something to be said for making love to another woman, though Aveline would hardly call what they were doing love. A woman’s body was soft, even where it was strong. Long legs and thighs that swayed when Isabela walked were corded with muscle. It trembled under her lips, skin smelling of the sea and tasting of salt as she worked her way up them. 

“Bloody hell” the words groaned out from above her. “You’re killing me.” 

“Hmmm… and you said I was only good for brute force.” Aveline hummed as she worked, throat vibrating as lips pressed higher to where thigh conjoined with hip. She expected to hit leather there, the ridiculous excuse that Isabela wore under her shirt that passed as smalls and pants all as one. There was nothing but damp curls and skin already heated. 

“I can’t believe you put your bare ass on my paperwork.” 

The pirate chuckled weakly, the sounds ending on a groan. “I’m a firm believer in opportunity for the prepared.” 

“You’re a mercenary wench to the bone, Isabela.” 

“You love it Big Girl.”   
\---

She’d meant to be gone. Staying the night had never been part of their arrangement. Drinks, laughs, and sex so good it curled your toes were one thing. Actually sleeping together was quite another. Isabela shifted sideways, sheets making a whisper of sound as she moved out from under the arm Aveline had thrown across her. 

The guard captain reached out, unconsciously seeking her in sleep. It was endearing and unnerving how much she wanted to climb back into the bed and simply sleep. For one thing Castion would never think to find her there, and if he did… well Lady Man hands would put him in jail or the ground without a word spoken on the matter. 

“---- whatever you’re doing to me Big G… Aveline. You’ve got to stop it. I don’t do attachments.”


End file.
